Slayer in Las also found on CSI fanfiction
by Vamprye-Bassist
Summary: Faith meets Sara Sidle of CSI.


She entered the town with its night life and lights everywhere casino after casino lining up and down the street. She was here for a purpose just like in nay town she's stay kill the bad guys then leave. The clanking of her combat boots could be heard dangerously hitting the ground. Her face was covered by dark sunglasses and a hooded black sweatshirt. She was to remain invisible to everyone but sometimes things change. She walked past the lights and turned onto a more abandon street. She found a nice cheap apartment on the bad side of the town. Entering it felt like almost all the other places she lived in it looked slightly cleaner and she could see it hadn't been used in a while. She placed her book bag on the bed then lit a cigarette to relax herself enough to go to sleep. Her mind and thoughts were always racing wondering what she'd find in this new place.

She finally got herself to sleep long enough for the day to come and then leave again.

Beep, Beep!! An alrm clock could be heard waking the girl from herself. She groaned slamming down on the loud contraption then got out of the warm comfortable bed to get ashower and get ready for work. As usual Sarah Sidle was early for work. She placed a few boxes of donuts in the break room then headed to her office to finish up some paper work. She yawned almost wishing she's called in sick to get a few more hours of sleep. The paper work laid on her desk challenging her to finish it. She took the challenge then after she was done placed a cd on the computer. A heavy guitar could be heard as a band called Atreyu could be heard. She danced around playing air guitar trying to relax a bit every now and then taking a sip of her coffee. Nobody new she particular liked this type of music and she kept a secret or she know she's be teased too the end. She danced around hair going everywhere but still looking perfectly neat.

Catherine Willows was the first to see Sarah in a very un Sarah like situation. She was passing her office with a donut in one hand and a coffee latte in the other. She walked past just glancing briefly into her coworkers office that's when she walked back staring at the scene. She smiled seeing Sara's guard down and just having a good time. She couldn't help but feel special as to see this side of Sara no one has ever scene. Shortly more workers began to arrive Nick was trying to get catherine's attention when he too saw what Catherine was staring at he smiled.

Finally when the cd was over Sara could hear clapping she turned around and too much horror shut the door then closed the blinds cursing herself for not doing so.

Catherine looked too the other coworkers. "I guess she doesn't like an applause."

They laughed then headed into the break room to get their assignments. Fortunantly for them Grissom was late.

"I think it was cute she was sooooo defenseless and just wanted to kick back and relax." Catherine said.

Nick laughed. "Yes, but doing it in her office is just asking for trouble."

Warrick objected. "Don't be so mean to her she didn't know we were watching."

Grissom came in an hour later. "Quite, quite where's Sarah?" he asked noticing the young girl wasn't there.

"Uhh boss she's busy hiding in her office of utter embarrassment." Nick said which got him kicked by Warrick and smacked by Catherine.

Grissom nodded. "I see well one of you should go..." Before he finished the sentence Sara had walked in all sign of embarassement gone from her face.

Grissom smiled. "Welcome Sara now as I was about to say I have some new assignments. We have plenty of work ahead of us tonight. Catherine and Sara will be taking one the person who called in believes it's a homicide. Warrick and I will be taking another across town. Nick will be going to the church on Dester Street. After Catherine is doen she'll meet you up at the other site. That's all be safe and lets roll."

Everyone got up taking the papers then heading for their vechicles. Sara took a separate Tahoe getting to the crime scene earlier then Catherine who needed to gather a few things. When she entered the house she was led into the basement. The coroner was already there trying to figure out the time of death. He smiled when he saw the familiar CSI.

"Its good to see you Sarah. This one has baffled me the corpse is cold and stiff yet in certain areas its extremely warm. So its very hard to discover a time of death I'm guessing that she died it least three months ago but no insects have got into it."

Sara nodded taking out a q-tip and taking some of the blood from the victim. She studied the victim trying to figure out where the wound was that caused such a bloody mess. She opened the shirt trying to find a stab wound of some kind she found nothing. She took pictures before doing anything else trying to figure out and piece together what happened. She bagged the girls clothes looking for any sign of a wound still finding none. She checked the wrists and legs for a possible suicide again nothing. Then she started to examine the neck and head that's where she found it two little punctures at the jugular. She shook her ehad knowing that this couldn't have very well killed the person.

Catherine came up startling her. "what do we got?"

Sara sighed taking another few pictures at different angles of the wounds. "Not sure it wasn't a suicide but I don't think it was a homicide either. This one is baffling me I'm pretty sure that blood isn't hers."

"then who's is it?"

Sara took the clothes placing them in a bag. "that my dear is what we need to find out." She watched the coroner take the body back to lab as they grabbed the evidence heading back. Catherine heading to the next crime scene. The night was darker then usual some of the places had already closed down their lights off giving the street a more haunting look. Sarah stopped at the red light looking around seeing too people coming her way. Instead of obeying the red light she went faster she knew this part of town wasn't any good and she wasn't in the mood to get robbed. After getting to the lab she headed home and fell into a deep disturbed slumbers.

But while Sara sleept Faith slayed. They ahd cornered her three in her fron and two in her bacl she looked up seeing a stairway railing she jumped up catching it then hitting the guy in the head with it. The thing growled she kicked it in the face then did a back flip so she was behind all of them. Two rush her she kicked one away and threw the other into the wall the other three looked at each other.

"Slayer." Two said. The oen that had remined quite was dust in a matter of minutes the other two tried to run off and tell their master of their new found discovery. She picked up the stake throwing it into his heart then tok out a sword cutting the others head clean off.

She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She panted looking around for anymore baddies then was disappointed when she could see none. She whistled twirling her stake then heading for a club and to get some chow.

The beat of the club made her happy to let loose agin she danced with all the guys making them want her. She party letting the steam off from slaying. She was really liking this city so far.

Sara's phone rang her answering machine came on waking her. "Hey Sara we got a match on that blood you were right it wasn't the victims. It actually belonged to a guy that want missing fifteen years ago and then was presumed dead. So get over here when you wake up because those wound holes on the victim are actually people marks. Let em put it this way I think were dealing with a whole new case. Ohh and the others found almost the exact same thing so we believe all the victims are the same and were killed by the same person."

Sara woke listening to the message then heading into work.

"So are we looking for the guy that was resumed dead?" she asked.

Warrick nodded. "apparently so but the victim she had no family, friends or relatives nobodt know anything about her. So this case is going to be tricky the other victims can't be identified yet."

Grissom came in. "We got another one Sara you and Catherine come with me." They raced to the crime scene everything was the same the puncture wounds on the jugular and the blood on the body. They took the blood to make sure it matched with the same guy.

Faith watched in the shadows as they took the body she shook her head sadly. She was going to have to kill those sons of bitches before they attack those investigators. She watched them all leave well she thought it was all of them Sara was still in the lab looking through the microscope at the other evidence.

Faith snuck in through a window in the bathroom she unlocked the door then went slowly down the halls looking for where they kept the bodies. Sara got up from the microscope then headed into the room where they kept the bodies she was typing on the computer when someone came around grabbing onto her neck and trying to choke her. She kicked then managed scream as the attacker tried to bite her.

Faith ran full force seeing the vampire trying to bite the CSI. "Dammit she grabbed the vampire off the girl then slammed him into the ground ebating the shit out of him then took out the stake just as Sara turned around to see him go to dust.

"Thank...." Sara tried to say but Faith only placed her hand around the girls mouth.

She listened for the sounds she took her hand off the girls mouth whispering quietly. "Where are the other victims with the bite marks on their neck?"

Sara lead her into the morgue. Already three had began to rise Faith handed her a smaller stake. "Ram this into their heart if you want to live. Their not human their dead you stake them then they go poof into dust."

Sara nodded watching the victims body rise. She stood behind Faith for protection. Faith dusted the first two before they could even get off the metal slab table. Then one that was particular strong had its arms wrapped around her throat she tried to kick him off but it didn't work. All of a sudden he went poof which caused Faith to cough and wonder. There stood the CSI with the stake smiling triumphantly. They dusted the rests then something hit her. "The bodies I just destroyed evidence."

Faith shrugged. "would you them have rather ate your friends?" she asked Sara shook her ehad no.

Faith went to leave. "Wait what's your name?"

Faith turned around a cocky grin on her face. "Faith."

Sara nodded. "Right.... Faith."


End file.
